Hauzenwald
Hauzenwald is a major city in Dorvik, it is located on the northern portion of Kordusia and serves as one of the leading industrial centers of the Dorvish economy. It is responsible for nearly 40% market share of all ship building throughout the world. The city is home to the Dorvish Navy's Reserve Support Fleet (Reserve Unterstützungsflotte) and the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule), which draws in a significant foreign population of tourist who wish to see the large and prestigious naval academy. Hauzenwald is the primary home of Dorvish shipbuilding. Government and politics Hauzenwald is governed by a Lord Mayor (Dundorfian: Oberbürgermeister) who is elected alongside a City Council (Dundorfian: Stadtrat) it is currently composed of 36 members, 2 for each borough of Hauzenwald. Hauzenwald is split primarily between the western boroughs which are industrial and primarily blue-collar workers who often are supportive of left-wing and center-left politicians but in recent history have taken to right-wing movements such as the All-Dorvish League who have fought for protections for Dorvish workers. The eastern part of the city is traditionally conservative due to the concentration of wealth within the eastern parts of the city. Law enforcement and security Hauzenwald is an important city to the Dorvish state and incredibly important to the Dorvish economy thus the State Criminal Police and the State Security Service maintain an Oberstelle (Luthorian: Senior station) within Hauzenwald to oversee the activities within the city. The Dorvish Police also have a large contingent of Field Police regiments within the city. The Dorvish Police have dispatched 989. Feldpolizei-Regiment, 987. Feldpolizei-Regiment, the 986. Feldpolizei-Regiment, the 985. Feldpolizei-Regiment, the 984. Feldpolizei-Regiment and the 983, Feldpolizei-Regiment. The State Customs Administration maintain a large presence within Hauzenwald, as they do Schrudehofen, Küssingen and other major and minor port cities of the Dorvish state. The Ports of Hauzenwald are considered large enough to be assigned a Hafenkommandanten (Luthorian: Port Commander) by the State Customs Administration; thus they have an incredibly large contingent of SCA officials and personnel. Hauzenwald is divided into 18 boroughs. Hauzenwald is divided into 18 electoral districts. #Bankenwiesen #Sauberfeld #Zollstadt #Innenstadt #Karlsburg #Mondschloss #Himmlischenküste-Grafikerburg #Die Nanz #Tränestrand #Elfenbeinkap - Home to the Dorvish Navy's Reserve Support Fleet (Reserve Unterstützungsflotte) and the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule). #Jetzenstrasse #Langenbucht #Kreide #Freiheitsplatz #Grünerweiterung #Dorpe #Koltz-Sleinback #Waldrand Demographics and culture Economy Hauzenwald remains one of the largest industrial centers of the Dorvish economy. Hauzenwald is home to many world-leading shipbuilding companies such as Dorvische Werft, FärberKiesel AG's Marine Systems and other companies such as Reich Werft "Hauzenwald" and Drexler-Kreisel Marine Systems. The presence of the Dorvish Naval Academy also draws many tourist and foreign sailors who train at the Dorvish Naval Academy. During the winter months, the winter resort area of Bad Innsau is a well known area for the wealthy that travel to Dorvik. Geography Hauzenwald was fortunate that it remained incredibly flat and was built up significantly overtime. During the winter it is cold as it is the northern most city in the world, it retains that right over several cities that are located in Keris, Makon and Dovani. Most months out of the year, short of one or two months during the summer, Hauzenwald is cold and serves as a cold weather port of the Dorvish maritime industry. Category:Cities of Dorvik